interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotterdammerung campaign
Start date: Summer 1945 *End date: ????? *Turns: 20 (on average, about 2-3 weeks per turn * "A whole 12 years, and the Reich that was meant to last a thousand years is now naught but a fleeting memory. The Fuehrer has died, Berlin in ruins and the last great bastion of freedom against the forces of reactionary imperialism and godless Communism are now scattered to the four winds. Now, only you remain to continue the struggle, but even then time is ticking. Will you be able to withstand the vast onslaught of the Allies, or will you fail, finally extinguishing the light of the Third Reich? is Germany finally on the verge of an Age of Darkness?" Atlas Image:1917atlas.jpg poly 319 209 414 250 415 320 368 372 315 390 275 284 273 259 264 255 266 245 258 238 267 222 Middle East poly 253 281 178 247 137 250 171 212 190 209 203 194 217 206 230 212 221 216 227 227 240 227 266 222 257 237 266 246 264 254 276 259 276 277 Mediterranean poly 253 54 313 77 301 90 286 98 274 104 272 111 258 116 253 123 243 122 214 125 183 156 164 154 159 155 159 167 157 174 149 165 133 178 104 179 87 170 28 98 252 53 Northern Europe poly 90 211 93 253 116 254 140 249 172 215 190 211 199 199 199 194 179 196 177 191 193 187 195 180 187 174 183 157 162 153 158 169 157 173 150 166 132 178 115 184 Western Europe poly 352 72 311 76 295 93 271 105 271 111 263 111 251 122 210 125 206 128 205 139 200 142 194 143 181 155 186 175 193 180 193 187 180 191 179 196 201 196 215 207 230 211 219 218 227 230 245 228 266 223 312 210 344 220 348 196 344 184 354 178 363 172 369 169 384 142 367 91 Central Europe poly 279 282 217 266 169 246 115 260 106 257 58 335 65 359 97 381 107 379 111 399 133 399 148 388 148 381 180 379 189 359 181 351 181 321 223 338 224 341 229 325 284 321 Northern Africa poly 274 620 250 659 214 660 194 612 182 555 191 501 208 503 213 512 219 514 224 507 238 505 245 513 261 524 263 519 259 512 254 505 255 493 269 492 270 470 282 456 280 430 303 429 306 463 315 469 311 546 Southern Africa poly 285 324 228 325 223 338 182 324 182 350 189 362 179 379 149 382 147 387 132 399 119 400 112 400 106 380 99 382 61 357 61 396 97 439 189 500 209 504 214 516 224 512 229 507 238 507 253 520 263 523 264 517 256 506 257 493 268 493 272 471 282 456 281 431 302 431 304 462 313 469 341 434 355 393 319 391 Equatorial Africa poly 348 526 315 551 316 606 339 609 352 547 Southern Africa desc none Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region. Factions Playable factions: Major powers *Germany (you, in control of Copenhagen , as well as Oslo, Longyear, Milan, Muenchen, Wien, and Praha) *British Commonwealth - they command a small swathe of land and occupy the Netherlands. *Americans (based in Iceland. The Americans occupy a vast swathe of Europe, as do the Russians) *Russians *France (no army, occupied by Americans) Minor powers * (support either the Bolsheviks or Mensheviks) *Portugal (no army) *Turkey (no army) Minor nations NPCs Minor powers *Netherlands & Dutch East Indies (no army) *Sweden (no army) If somehow Britain loses control of Canada, American forces encountered by Central Powers in Italy and France are DEFEATED. Any attempts to attack the Netherlands or the Oslo Group nations will result in the occupation of BOTH factions by either Germany, or France (for the Oslo Group) and the British (Netherlands) Minor nations Some notes: *If a NPC faction loses all tribute, its vassals are released as independent nations. Tribute and supply Tribute comes in as normal, but the British and French get a tribute boost as long as Canada is in British hands. Supply cannot be obtained except by getting other factions to join you, although it must be noted that Austria and Poland are valuable sources of supply. Colonies Colonies represent the trade routes and dependencies of the fighting nations. If Ponte Delgada and Reykjavik are taken by the Germans, Bulgarians,Austrians or the Turks, the British lose their colonies, and the fort levels of Paris and London drop to 1. Victory conditions *Eliminate all enemy factions, or *Occupy 6 different states *Do not end a turn with no tribute or you are defeated.